The Discipline: Super Holiday Special
by OtherLuces
Summary: Andie is told at the FCW Christmas party that she has an extra mandatory training session with Regal on Christmas Day! Something about "character development". But what does that entail, and will Ambrose be there as well? From the mind of OtherLuces and the story world of BrodieBlue comes a holiday guest chapter for "The Discipline". Merry Christmas, BB!


**I am a big fan of BrodieBlue's stories, so it's an honor for her to allow me to play around in her world for a bit. Hopefully I do her proud! If you like your Ambrose fics rough and kinky (with copious amounts of spanking), check out her stories "His Property", "The Discipline", and "Ring Rat".**

**The Discipline: Super Holiday Special!**

Andie stood in the large darkened room, quietly nursing her plastic cup full of cheap red wine. She didn't really want to be here at the Christmas Eve party for FCW, but the powers that be insisted that everyone attend, for company morale purposes. Sure, she enjoyed going out once in a while, but vapid social situations such as this did nothing for her. She was all about working out and training to be the best damn wrestler that she could be. Standing around a table filled with rolled up lunch meats and chips wasn't doing anything to bring her closer to her goal.

She had managed to avoid Ambrose for entire evening. She was actually surprised that he hadn't come up to her, since he always seems to be behind her when she least expected it every other day of the year. She wasn't complaining though. She considered it a Christmas miracle that she was being let off the hook for once.

She reached across the buffet table to grab a gingerbread cookie when her hand bumped into other. She panicked for a moment, fearing the man who haunted her waking moments, before looking up to find Regal next to her. She sighed in relief.

"Good evening, sir," she greeted.

"Good evening, Morgane," he responded. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is very nice."

"Let me cut to the chase. You have a required training session tomorrow morning."

"On Christmas? Mr. Regal, I mean, sir!" she blurted out.

"It's mandatory, Morgane," he said curtly. "I'll expect you at our usual place at 10am."

He turned sharply and left her side. She sighed to herself and watched as he walked up to a group of men on the other side of the room. She noticed that one of the men was Ambrose. Of course it was. He looked over in her direction, and for a fleeting moment, they locked eyes. She quickly averted her gaze and turned around. For as much as she despised him, she couldn't deny the effect that he had on her. Being around him was like playing sexual Russian roulette.

She quickly finished her drink and decided to leave before he could possibly try to pursue her. She hoped that Regal had him distracted enough where it wouldn't be an issue. She headed toward the door, but took one last look behind her before she left. Sure enough, he was watching her leave, staring across the room with those predatory blue eyes.

* * *

The drive to the gym where she trained with Regal was much faster than normal, given the fact that normal people were in church or at home with their friends and families this morning. Andie didn't mind, really, as her family was back at home, she didn't really have any friends, and she wasn't particularly religious. Normally Ambrose would drive her in, as per their agreement, but thankfully she hadn't encountered him last night and Regal made no mention of Ambrose attending this special training session.

Bag slung around her shoulder, she entered the gym to hear the soft strains of Christmas music coming from the back main gym where the ring was set up.

"I never pictured Mr. Regal as the festive type," she muttered with a small smile on her face. She slipped into the locker room, changed into her workout gear and walked through the other door that led into the main gym. What she saw there caused her to almost drop her water bottle.

Regal sat in his normal chair facing the ring. He was wearing what appeared to be a bright red robe with white trimming and what was clearly a Santa hat on his head. It was all Andie could do to not burst out laughing at the image of her stern teacher wearing such a playful outfit. He turned and looked at her, and as he did, she noticed that Ambrose was there sitting next to him. She did her best to hide the look of disappointment on her face.

Ambrose was wearing bright green gym shorts and a bright green Under Armour top that closely clung to his defined chest. The brightness of the color did not suit him, but the tightness of that shirt definitely did. On his head, he was also wearing a Santa hat, but in matching with the rest of his clothes, it was bright green with a little gold bell on the end. Ambrose turned his head as well to look over at Andie, the little bell jingling as he moved. She cleared her throat to distract her from laughing.

"Good morning, Morgane," Regal finally spoke.

"Good morning, Andrea," Ambrose followed. Andie grit her teeth. So much for a happy holiday, with both of them addressing her with names she hated. This was going to be a long morning.

"Come here," Regal ordered, and Andie obeyed. She stood in front of them both in the stance that Regal had trained her to do: feet shoulder width apart, head down, hands clasped behind her back. "Now I know that it is unorthodox to have a training session on Christmas Day, but I thank you for joining us, Mr. Ambrose." Andie flinched and briefly raised her eyes to glance at them. She thought Regal had been addressing her, not that prick. She quickly lowered her eyes before either of them was aware.

"It's no problem. I didn't really have any other plans, and I enjoy training with Andie," Ambrose replied. She didn't look at him, but she could feel his eyes burning into her skin.

"Very good. Now Morgane, since this is a bit of a bonus training day, I've decided that we will use it to focus on some character development. Mr. Ambrose, would you like to explain to her what we shall be doing this morning?"

"My pleasure." He stood up from his chair and stepped forward, taking Andie's chin in his fingers and raising her head so she was looking into those icy eyes of his. "You've obviously noticed that Regal and I are in a festive mood, right? We figured we'd take that holiday spirit and have some fun with it. Whatta ya say, Andie?" His devilish grin always found a way to simultaneously turn her on and terrify her.

What she wanted to say and what she knew she needed to say were two very different things. "Yes sir," she replied, despite wanting to knee Ambrose in the balls and go back home to drink some eggnog and watch Christmas specials on TV.

"Good girl. Now strip down."

"What? No!" Andie burst out. "What does this have to do with character development?"

"Morgane," Regal said, tension clear in his voice. "Follow Mr. Ambrose's instructions."

Andie sighed and began to take her clothes off, her face contorted in anger the entire time. She had bared her bottom for Regal before when it came time for her discipline and she had been completely naked in front of Ambrose before when they had been…well, intimate wasn't really the proper word for it. But she had never been naked and exposed in front of both of them and at the same time, too. It made her extremely uncomfortable, but she complied anyway.

Once she was entirely stripped down, she neatly folded her clothes and put them to the side. She returned to her previous stance. Ambrose then dug into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out what appeared to be a collar covered in bells. He slid up behind her and wrapped the collar around her neck, clasping it tightly behind her. She grabbed it, trying to loosen it but to no avail.

"Now get down on the floor on your hands and knees," Ambrose instructed as he circled around her, closely watching her every move. She did as he was told, feeling the cold hard ground under her. Her bare ass and pussy were exposed for both men to see and she felt her body begin to flush with shame and embarrassment.

Ambrose went into Regal's office and returned with a thin cane similar to the one that had been used on her before, only this time it was white with red tape wrapped around it so that it looked like a candy cane.

"What kind of joke is this?" Andie spat out upon see the giant candy cane. Ambrose put his boot on her upper back and pushed her down to the floor.

"This is no joke, sweetheart, and the more you talk back, the more punishment you'll receive."

"But what the hell does this have to do with character development?!"

He crouched down and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up so that her face was angled up toward his. In a soft voice, he answered, "Everything. You have a bad attitude, so we're going to work on your character, sweetheart." He lowered his face down into her hair and inhaled deeply before whispering, "I'm going to leave so many welts and bruises on your ass that it'll look like a fucking fruitcake by the time I'm done with it." He pushed her head away and stood up, walking behind her to get into proper position.

"Twelve lashings, please, Mr. Ambrose. One for each day of Christmas," Regal instructed.

Andie heard the whistle of the cane as it cut through the air and she let out a stifled yelp when it connected with her delicate flesh. It took all of her will power to not yell out in pain. She felt that familiar warmth rush to her bottom and she knew a welt was beginning to form

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Andrea on her knees!" Ambrose sang in that raspy voice of his. He chuckled to himself, clearly entertained by his change of lyrics.

The wait between lashes was definitely the worst part. Andie clenched her jaw, awaiting the second strike when she heard him whip the cane again and felt it crack against her. She lurched forward slightly upon contact and it made the bells on her collar ring. Both Regal and Ambrose smiled at the sound.

"Now you're getting into the Christmas spirit!" Ambrose cheered, mockingly.

The third, fourth, and fifth strikes came in rapid succession. Her body shook from the pain making the bells lightly ring along with her. She let out a whimper, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She did her best to breathe in deeply, trying not to hyperventilate. By focusing on her breathing, it helped her get through the agony that her body was going through without bursting into tears and sobbing uncontrollably.

After the sixth lash of the cane, Regal raised his hand to stop Ambrose from continuing. Andie breathed a sigh of relief. "This is my gift to you, Morgane. You may stand up, my dear." Regal stood up from his chair and moved in front of her, raising her chin with his hand. "Merry Christmas." He kissed her sweetly on the forehead like a father would to his daughter. "I hope that after the holiday break, you come back to training with a fresh new attitude, yes?"

"Yes sir," she answered firmly. She knew that with Ambrose around, that would be easier said than done.

Regal turned toward Ambrose and nodded. "I trust that you will make sure she gets home safely, Mr. Ambrose?"

"You can count on me." Regal returned the cane to his office and locked it up before bidding them farewell. Andie was now alone with Dean in the cold empty gym and she felt her heart begin to beat faster.

"So you're gonna come home with me right now. I have a gift for my own for you," he spoke.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it," she spat back.

"Feisty, are we? Did those lashings teach you nothing?" He walked around behind her and took a good look at his handiwork. Her ass was bright red with several small welts all over it. "It's a shame I couldn't finish all twelve." He brushed his fingers over her sensitive ass and she whimpered at his touch. He always managed to bring out the pleasure amidst her pain. "Come on now and get your things."

She went over to grab her clothes and started to put her underwear back on when Ambrose put his hand on her shoulder. "Stop. Keep the clothes off. Go get your bag and hurry up." Andie looked at him in disbelief, but he continued to stare at her hard until she did what he said.

She met back with him at the entrance to the gym. "Are you going to give me a coat or something? This is ridiculous."

"Nope, I'm going to walk you to my truck and show you off to anyone who may be out today. Don't worry, there won't be a lot of people, but trust me, they'll like what they see." He winked at her and she felt herself moistening. A sick little part of her enjoyed the exhibition. In a way, it was like an extreme version of performing in the ring. He grabbed her by the collar, the leather digging into her neck and the bells loudly shaking, and dragged her through the door.

Thankfully, December weather in Florida was quite mild, so being naked outside wasn't particularly painful, physically. Andie looked around frantically, trying to see if there was anyone outside in the streets or looking out of an apartment window who might be able to see her. She didn't get a very good look as he continued to tug on the collar, causing her to stumble along. He pushed her against the driver's side door so that her bare front touched the metal and he pressed his long body into hers. She could already feel his hard cock press into her lower back through his thin workout shorts. He wasn't trying to hide it at all. He never did.

He suddenly pulled back, grabbing her with him, opened the door and pushed her in. The drive was short and silent, with Ambrose occasionally glancing over at her nude form. When they arrived at their destination, he dragged her out of the truck again by the collar. The tiny bells rung continuously as they went up the flights of stairs. Andie begged that the sound didn't alert anyone and cause them to open their doors to investigate. How would Ambrose have gotten himself out of that situation?

Once in his apartment, he threw her to the ground and sat on his couch. Andie had been here before in a similar circumstance.

"So you know why you're here, don't you?" She looked over at him, immediately drawn to the bright green tent that was in his shorts. Her eyes were filled with a mix of hate and lust. "I have a big gift just for you, Andie, so why don't you crawl over here like a good little reindeer and open it."

Her desire to taste his cock again got the better of her pride right then and she quickly crawled over and knelt on the floor between his spread legs. She eagerly grabbed at his shots and yanked on them. He lifted his hips up so that she could finish pulling them off. She threw them behind her and grabbed his cock with both hands like it was the Holy fucking Grail.

"You love my dick, don't you Andie?" he asked. She nodded slowly, staring at his hard length. "You want it, Andie? Do you crave my dick in your mouth?" She nodded again, never moving her eyes from between his legs. He reached down and slapped her across the face. The jolly sound of the bells filled the silent room. "Look at me, you bitch." She looked into his eyes with a new fire behind them. "Tell me that you need my cock and you can take your present."

Andie's lips parted like she was about to speak, but she hesitated. He leaned over and smacked her again. One of her teeth had cut her lip on the second hit and a little bead of blood formed on her lip. He wiped the blood off her lip and rubbed it on her nose. "Come on, Rudolph, I know you want it."

Her breaths had become heavy with fury, her chest heaved up and down. Her eyes flickered back and forth between his face and his cock. His face pissed her off, his cock turned her on more than anything else in her life. She finally gave in and whispered, "I need to taste you."

Dean lowered his head down with his ear tilted towards her. "What was that? I can't fucking hear you."

"I need your fucking dick in my mouth, alright?"

He grabbed the back of her head and forced her mouth over his hard length, pushing it all down her throat. He felt her body convulsing and he pulled her mouth off for a moment so she could catch her breath. She didn't have long before he thrust his cock back into her mouth. The collar jingled and jangled as the tip of him touched the back of her throat on each stroke. Andie moaned around him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes from her gag reflex being constantly teased. His grip on her hair tightened and it started to hurt a little. She rubbed the palms of her hands on his muscular thighs and then dug her fingers in deep. She raised her eyes up to his and he could see the faint hint of begging in them.

"You're such a good little cocksucker, but I'm tired of this." He pulled her mouth off him and threw her to the floor. He grabbed her waist and moved her around so that she was in the same position she had been in earlier that morning. He got down onto the floor behind her and slipped two fingers in between the collar and her neck. He tugged back on it, forcing Andie's head up and back.

He ran his free hand along her backside, his fingers gliding over the raised patches and the bruises that were starting to form. She could hear him laughing quietly behind her. She felt his mouth delicately kiss her cheek and his tongue lazily slide over her ass, coating her wounds with his warm saliva. It stung a little, but Andie kind of liked it. She let a tiny whimper escape her lips. His mouth moved down her cheeks and dangerously close to her pussy, which began to throb harder the closer he got. His tongue lightly traced between her lips, making her whine.

"Please…" she begged. "Please make me cum."

He knelt back up from his lowered position, removing his mouth from her. "You're so fucking pathetic. You act all strong-willed and tough, but really, you're such a weak little girl. Begging for me to make you cum. You dirty slut." He rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her slick lips. "You act like the queen bitch around me, but you need me, don't you? You need me to get you off. I know how badly you want me."

Andie faintly whimpered as he teased her pussy. "Just fuck me, please. Please, Dean."

His lips curled into an evil smile like the Grinch as she begged him and he roughly thrust into her. "Goddamn, Andie, you're so fucking wet. You love this, don't you?" She couldn't put words together; all she could manage to vocalize were low primal moans. He tightly gripped onto her hip with one hand and jerked back on the collar with the other. She started to feel euphoric from the lack of oxygen and Ambrose's skilled thrusts.

He reached down between her legs with the hand that was previously on her hip and began to slowly rub circles around her clit. She felt the warm tingling sensation of her orgasm building quickly inside of her. She was honestly surprised that she has lasted this long, given how horny she felt.

He released his hand from the collar and grabbed a fistful of her hair, wrenching her head back hard. She would never want to admit to liking the rough treatment, but her loud moans gave her away.

"That's right, you dirty girl, cum for me. Show me how much you love my dick." The intoxicating mix of pain, pleasure, and how sexy he sounded when he spoke deep and low made her orgasm build until it exploded through her like a firecracker. He thrust hard into her pussy a few more times before he let out a grunt and came inside of her. Andie's orgasm swelled a second time as his cock pulsed in her and she moaned his name as he let go of her hair and pushed her to the floor.

* * *

Andie woke up with a start when she realized she was moaning in her sleep. Her hair felt cold and damp. She must've been sweating in her sleep. She glanced at her phone. December 24, 1:43am. She let out a big sigh of relief. Of course it had all been a dream. Mr. Regal would have never let anything like that happen under his watch, right?

"That asshole's now finding his way into my dreams at night. Wasn't it enough for him to have me in his bed? Now he has to haunt mine…" Her voice drifted off. She pressed her hand between her legs and felt how warm and moist she felt through her panties. "Dammit," she muttered in the dark. There was no hiding the effect that he had on her. There was no hiding from him at all.

* * *

******Hopefully this didn't come off as too much of a paro****dy. I got a little out of hand with the sil**ly holiday references! Happy holidays to everyone, no matter what you believe or celebrate!


End file.
